<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hunger by TahlLlama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068734">Hunger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TahlLlama/pseuds/TahlLlama'>TahlLlama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ash vs Evil Dead (TV), Dead by Daylight (Video Game), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Breeding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:42:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TahlLlama/pseuds/TahlLlama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A commissioned piece of Bubba doing some nasty things to Ash, who was probably being a jerk anyways.  Read the tags y'all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Williams/Bubba Sawyer, Ash Williams/Leatherface</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hunger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the basement's darkness, it was impossible to see where the grime ended and the concrete slab of the floor began. Deep crimson stains covered nearly every inch of the room, fresh puddles sported over old ones from more recent victims. The place reeked of death and suffering, ancient screams still echoed off of the rotting walls and back into Ash’s ears. It didn’t take a genius to guess what happened countless times in the depths of that place. Not that he needed a guess. </p>
<p>His back hit the ground, and the air rushed from his lungs in a pained wheeze. Bubba stood over him, blocking the survivor’s escape with his wide frame. He pushed himself away from the killer, attempting to flee. The blind scramble only took him so far before his back bumped against the wall, the rotting slats bringing his retreat to an abrupt end. </p>
<p>The killer stepped forward, dress shoe squelching in the gore strewn across the floor as he closed the distance between them. His weapons became quickly discarded to the side as he brought himself to Ash’s level, dragging him closer by his legs. The survivor panicked and grunted, kicking out and hoping to land a heel into soft flesh. </p>
<p>“Let go of me, Tubby!” He grunted as he kicked out, finally landing a boot into the killer’s stomach.</p>
<p>The grip loosened for a moment, Bubba squealing from the attack. Ash smirked at the sniveling killer, opening his mouth to deliver a snarky comment to salt the wound. The only thing that came out of his mouth was a scream. Pain radiated from his temple, and hot fresh blood trickled down his face. </p>
<p>The steel of the hammer Bubba wielded struck true, cracking Ash’s skull beneath it. He collapsed to his side, clenching his hands against his head and groaning. He couldn’t cut through the disorientation swirling in his head, pain doubled his vision, the nasty words knocked back down his throat and quickly forgotten. Above him, the killer wheezed in excitement, still holding the hammer coated in red and sporting chunks of dislodged flesh and hair. </p>
<p>The hammer fell off to the side again, and Bubba reached out for his prize, groping his thick powerful hands on Ash’s legs. The survivor instinctively recoiled from the touch, and shaky hands jutted out to stop the pressing assault that was quickly feeling its way up. The killer’s thick hands finally stopped, hovering over Ash’s belt before gripping the buckle and tugging, dragging the survivor along as he yanked.</p>
<p>“Ssstop!” He slurred, wrapping his hands around the thick wrist that pulled his clothes away. </p>
<p>The killer shook him easily and brought his pants down, exposing him to the chilling air of the basement. Bubba lifted him easily and pulled him closer, settling their hips together. The erection that the killer sported was obvious, even though it was only prodding Ash in the back. Wetness from the killer’s lap seeped into Ash’s shirt, leaving sticky warm patches.<br/>
He squirmed against the meaty hand gripping him in place, his head still spinning from the blow, but he could feel the blood loss catching up. His entire body shivered uncontrollably, his hands not able to form a tight grasp on his attacker. Bubba shifted behind him, worming a free hand between them and working its way down, burying itself between their thighs and fumbling for a moment.</p>
<p>Their bodies pressing together muted the sound of a zipper coming undone and even through the struggle, the sound was loud and clear to Ash. He was powerless to stop the killer from lifting him to settle him onto their far too big member. Powerful hands guided his hips down, inching painfully slow and stretching him out. Ash threw his head back into Bubba’s chest, gasping out pained grunts with every unsteady breath.</p>
<p>They joined hips once more, Ash finally settling at the base of the killer’s cock. He had little time to adjust as Bubba hoisted him upwards once again, quicker than going down. The survivor cried out. Each fresh jolt of pain traveled up his spine and sent his head into a throbbing dizzy spell. He clung to the arms that wrapped around him, hoping to stabilize himself against the rough jostling. Excited grunting gave him a glimmer of hope. The thought of it being over helped to dull the pain that clawed at his insides. </p>
<p>Bubba slowed for a moment, readjusting them to the floor and crushing Ash beneath him. The killer used the newfound leverage to thrust his own hips into the squirming survivor, breath picking up and breathing hot against Ash’s ears. Both men grunted in unison, and Bubba grew more fervent, slamming his heavy body into the prey beneath him to chase his own pleasure. </p>
<p>Hot fluid poured its way into Ash, and he shuddered. Bubba still rode out his pleasure on top of him, crushing his body into the filthy concrete below, grinding him into the guts of his long-dead friends. Blood mingled with sweat, sweat mingled with semen, semen mingled with blood. Ash rested his head against the floor, breathing the heavy scent of copper and rot, ready to let the trial slip away into a distant memory. </p>
<p>It was far from over. The killer grew hard against him again and quickly sought out Ash’s entrance, digging needily into him, probing for the slightest give. The process started over. Bubba pounding into Ash’s body, fucking him like a limp doll, using him to chase pleasure. Each orgasm from the killer became more drawn out, taking longer than the last, but always unloading into Ash even long after he stopped breathing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>